Rise of a New Dawn
by Icy Cake
Summary: The wolf is the symbol of Wolfkrone. When Link, under the curse of Twilight, is mysteriously sent to the kingdom of Wolfkrone, he is mistaken by Princess Hildegarde as a sign of hope for her people. Lost and desperate for answers, Link has no choice but to follow the noble princess to search for a way back home.


A/N: Welcome readers! Glad to see that Link is now considered a character of the Soul Calibur series among others in this section! (Since when did that happen? Posting this story here should be appropriate, right?)

I was inspired by George R.R. Martin's book, "Game of Thrones", and came up with this odd story. For now, it will be a one-shot.

I would like to thank my good friend **darkwings13 **for beta-reading and co-writing this story with me. You have vastly improved what I orignally wrote.

Now, please enjoy and thank you all for reading.

* * *

**Rise of a New Dawn**

* * *

He woke to the sound of pounding hooves and clanging metal. Ears twitched towards the direction of the thundering noises as he snapped open his eyes. He sprang to his feet with a start, finding his body cursed once again. Shock turned to apprehension at the sight of approaching soldiers riding on horses. Dozens of them quickly moved to surround him, forming a large impenetrable circle. Horses; black, brown, gray, red and white snorted and whinnied as they trotted into position by the commands of their riders. The short brown-green grass tore beneath the large animals' steel hooves. Sitting upon the saddles of the large hoofed animals were soldiers fully dressed in silver plated armour wearing billowing red cloaks and heavy helms that bore the heads of silver wolves at the top and slit visors that hid their faces. They were wielding lances, spears, swords and flapping banners bearing the sigil of an unknown kingdom. Weapons were aimed in his direction, sharpened points and deadly edges glinted under the faint light of the sun peeking through the cover of thin clouds.

Frantic and highly confused, he fell into a defensive posture, his fangs bared and his throat rumbling with a deep warning growl. He was literally a cornered animal. What did the soldiers want? Who were they? And most importantly, what happened to him? Last he remembered he was within the sacred water chamber of the Light Spirit of Lake Hyrule and he had been human…

His mind raced at an impossibly fast pace at the tense situation he was in. Where was Midna? He could not sense nor hear her. His eyes flickered to his shadow, seeing nothing but his own shade. What has become of her? They had gathered the last of the Fused Shadows, did they not? Did something... No, something must have happened… But what? He could not remember and it worried him greatly.

A sudden voice broke through his muddled thoughts, bringing his attention to one of the soldiers mounted on a black stallion. "A wolf, your Highness. Look at this beast! It bears strange markings and does it look a bit green to you?"

"Some sort of monster?" whispered another man.

"What do you mean?" pondered another. "The strange light brought a monster?"

"It must be a demon… a creature of the Azure Knight!" bellowed a soldier, his deep tone full of spite and fear. "Kill the beast quickly!" The speaker advanced on the trapped wolf in the centre and incidentally making Link turn sharply around to face the mounted soldier.

"Sir Barron! Everyone! Hold your weapons!" A strong voice of a woman's stilled all the restless men in their places. Blue eyes of the wolf fell on the soldier riding atop a gray, black-spotted mare. It was a woman whose face was hidden behind a visor of her great helm. Her armour differed slightly from the rest; more gallant and decorated with gold trimmings. Upon her right shoulder was the head of a snarling silver wolf and upon her left draped the red half-cloak that signified her kingdom's colour.

"Your Highness, we should slay this monster before it can attack!" argued the man named Barron, his lance held ready for piercing.

"Stand down, Sir Barron," the woman commanded sternly. "This beast is not a servant of the Azure Knight."

"How can you be certain, Princess?" asked the man who rode the black stallion. He was situated on the woman's right side.

"Open your eyes," she told the man calmly, gesturing to her surrounding soldiers. "The horses do not fear it because they sense no evil aura or energy from it. Normally they would be frightened from the taint."

Link's ears perked at her explanation. His eyes fell on the princess's mare, standing warily with dark eyes boring into the wolf in distaste. He spoke to her, careful to keep his tone calm; "I bring no harm."

All the horses appeared to be stunned. Their long faces turned in his direction in curiosity, their ears flicking and their eyes wide. The princess's mare lifted her head and quietly snorted. "This is a first," she mused, her voice as strong as her rider, "Never have we heard the words of a fanged beast."

"I am no beast," he replied.

"If you are no beast then what are you?" questioned the black stallion. He was untrusting and it shone in his eyes.

"I am human but I am cursed by Twilight. This is not my true form."

Some of the horses whickered in confusion, others snorted in bewilderment while the humans continued to speak amongst themselves.

"Another man under a dreadful curse…" murmured one of the horses in pity.

The princess's mare flared her nostrils and bobbed her head. "You smell unlike the wildlings. Perhaps you do speak truth… If you bring no harm then do not bare your fangs."

Complying, he sat on his haunches in a calm manner, evoking startled gasps from both men and horse alike. The gray mare looked him over, judging him, seeing if he was trustworthy. She started to walk forward only to be reigned back by her rider. She shook her head and neck in defiance and moved ahead despite the tug on her reins.

"Matilda! Heed!" The woman sharply pulled back on the leather reins but her mare snorted and pushed forward, ignoring her mistress's wishes. The princess looked at the wolf questioningly as her horse was determined on heading over to it.

"Princess Hildegard!" A few soldiers dismounted to help the woman, including the man that rode the black stallion.

"Wait," the princess motioned for her men to back away, finally understanding her mount's intention. All voices were hushed as the princess and her mare stopped before the waiting wolf. "This beast is clearly no danger…" She dismounted, making a few soldiers worry. She ignored their cautionary pleas as she slowly approached Link, her armour softly clinking and her sheathed sword by her hip swaying. He caught scent of her pleasant perfume over the smell of horses and sweat. She lifted her visor, revealing her bold brown eyes and young face framed by auburn hair. She hardly looked any older than him.

Her eyes studied his form, shifting from the broken chain on his right front leg to the markings on his head and the earrings in his ears before finally meeting his intent gaze. Slowly, her face morphed into one of surprise and understanding. She reached out an armoured hand before him in an offering gesture.

He only glanced at her metal fingertips before meeting her stare once more. What did she expect him to do? He was not an animal; he would not sniff her hand nor rub against it like a dog. His blue eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance.

"I see." The princess smiled in amusement and lowered her hand. "Your eyes," she murmured, kneeling on one knee to match his height. "They do not belong to a wild beast. The fires of intelligence burns bright within them..."

He softened his expression and she knew her suspicions were correct. "You are not a normal wolf… are you?"

He nodded, bringing forth a small gasp from her. "You are… Perhaps you are the answer to our prayers." Hope sparked from within her heart and she said, "You came from the sky. Are you here to guide us, great wolf?"

Link cocked his head to the side in confusion, uncertain of her claim. He came from the sky? How could that be? He shook his head soon after and disappointment fell over her face, making her seem as young as a child. "You are not our guiding spirit? Yet you take on the form of a wolf… the very symbol of our kingdom…" But then she caught herself and averted her eyes. "No. Our battles must be won with our own strength and courage. I should not have hoped or wished for a miracle." She glanced at the wolf sadly. "I must... do this alone."

"Why do you sadden my human?" questioned Matilda, sounding quite unhappy and almost angry. "Are you not whom she believes?"

"I am not a guiding spirit. I am only a man of Ordon transformed into a wolf!" he answered gruffly. He quickly apologized for his tone, nearly forgetting the dire situation he was in. He noticed the princess perking an eyebrow at her horse's whickering and his growls. "I… I do not know where I am."

The mare snorted. "We are in the land of plains, forest, mountain and snow. The humans call it 'Wolfkrone'."

"Wolfkrone… Where in Hyrule is this?"

"Hy-rule? Not once have I heard this name spoken." The gray mare questioned her companions and they all responded the same.

He lowered his head, completely lost. "What… How did I get here? What does the princess mean by the sky?"

"I know not the answer concerning your arrival but perhaps my human can tell you."

"I cannot ask her as I am now…"

"Then you could learn from her and the other humans. They often talk amongst themselves and we listen and we learn. Secrets, fears, truths… we hear all the gossip among the humans." She laughed at that, it was a shrill whine while rearing her head back followed by the clacking of her teeth.

Link knew he had no other choice but to heed the mare if he wanted some answers no matter how vague they could be. Princess Hildegard, having silently watched the exchange of animal sounds, was still closely observing the wolf and her mare. When he stood tall, she flinched back with a start and someone called her name and others poised their weapons with the intention of killing him. He told her not to be afraid through his eyes and she saw his notion, easing up and commanding her troops to fall back. He bowed his head politely before the princess.

She chuckled quietly. "I do wish I can understand you."

"As do I, your Highness…" He looked at her. For a while they stared. She wanted to desperately read his thoughts, judging by the furrow of her brow. Finally, she gave up with a little smile and shake of her head. "Although you are not what I had hoped, you are definitely something else… We will not bother you anymore, great wolf." She stood up and ordered her troops to head back to their castle. "Come, my people, we have no time to lose! We must ready ourselves and continue training!"

Gradually, her ranks dispersed with the sound of pounding hooves and clanging armour and the circle of wary soldiers was no more. Before leaving, she gave Link a nod and a small, sad smile before mounting her mare. Link padded up beside her as she turned her horse around. Perplexed, she met his pleading gaze and tilted her head in slight puzzlement. "What is it? You are free to go, great wolf. I give you my word of honor that we will not pursue you. Unless…"

"Your Highness," spoke the same man who rode atop the black stallion, "It appears it wants to follow you, if I am not mistaken."

The wolf nodded in the man's agreement, bringing a look of surprise on the princess's features. "It seems you are right, General Ewald." She gave Link a welcomed smile and slid down the visor of her helm. "Then I, Princess Hildegard von Krone, am pleased that you will accompany us to my beloved kingdom, Wolfkrone. May our meeting be a sign of good fortune for my people and my country."

Link quietly bowed his head and proceeded to follow the strong, noble princess and her mare. Questions continued whirling through his head and he wondered what fate had in mind for bringing him to this strange land.

* * *

Matilda was right about the gossip among men, women, children and even animals. For several days to almost a week, Link had wandered the grand Wolfkrone castle; a massive fortress of black stone with four large watchtowers guarding the perimeter of the thick walls and one looming tower located within the centre of the main body. Knights, soldiers, squires, servants, maids, cooks; practically any human being loved to talk and ramble about the most redundant things. He hid within shadows, among rafters, and squeezed in every nook and cranny possible to sleuth for answers while avoiding being seen. With the help of the free-roaming cats and dogs and the many sneaky rats, Link had learned most of the best routes to maneuver and climb without detection. (On the first day he entered the castle grounds he caused quite a panic among the innocent civilians when he freely strolled around. Also, he wanted to avoid the dirty hands of the children wanting to pet his fur and the nasty scowls of soldiers that were uncomfortable by his presence.)

"They say I came from the heavens in a pillar of golden light flecked with black," the wolf informed Matilda shortly after nightfall. He sat before her stall within the castle stables that housed dozens of war horses. The other horses were quietly listening as they fed on their grains. Rats scurried between their legs and between stalls, scrounging up whatever grains that were dropped by the horses off the floor. "I am certain that is the power of Twilight. The Fused Shadows… When they merged into one, something must have happened to send me here."

Trusting of her as she trusted him, he shared his journey of Hyrule and the consequences that may have led to his current situation. He still couldn't remember the exact details of the incident. The last memory he could recall was Midna holding the Fused Shadows before her and then nothing more… Was it possible that Midna was the one who sent him to Wolfkrone? Did she find him no longer useful and thought to dispose of him? The thought angered and disappointed him; however he had an internal feeling that the twilight imp would not simply betray him so easily. There had to be something else that his mind refused to remember. How else did he revert back to his cursed form?

"This 'Twilight' you speak of, if this power brought you here, how are you going to find your way back? No man has ever mentioned such a power," stated Matilda.

"Nor of your Hyrule," added Albiore, the black stallion of General Ewald. He was in the stall to the mare's left. His words were the blunt truth that made Link's heart grow more anxious and worried with every passing day. How would he get back home now? And where was the exact location of this magnificent kingdom? Link had prowled day and night in hope of finding information regarding his location. Traders from distant lands that entered the castle walls with exotic wares smelled completely foreign and spoke in different tongues he had never heard of. Not once did any of the traders ever mention Hyrule, making him believe he was very far from home.

"Maybe this 'Twilight' is called something else here," Sveta piped in shyly. She was a timid white mare belonging to Princess Hilde's close friend and personal attendant, Gerhilde. She scared easily. The first time she saw Link, she nearly bolted out of her stall. "My human often speaks to the princess about this 'Soul Edge' and how its power grows stronger with each passing day."

"Soul Edge…" the wolf murmured. He had heard that word muttered many times among the soldiers and mostly from the princess herself when he followed her around the castle during the short moments she was not occupied with strategy briefings and meetings with high lords. Often it was spoken in spite and from the stories Link heard, Soul Edge was a formidable power wielded by a great evil known to the citizens of Wolfkrone as the _Azure Nightmare_. Nightmare was the sole reason the kingdom of Wolfkrone was in such a ruinous state. Most of the buildings in the outer city situated below the castle cliffs were in disrepair, long since damaged in a war against the demon and his army of monsters years ago.

"It is possible they could be the same," suggested Albiore, stomping a hoof at a nearby rat trying to crawl into his bucket of grains. The rat cursed at him but the horse did not understand the speech of rats.

'Horses speak horse. Rats speak rat,' Matilda had told him one night. 'You have a strange gift for hearing the voices of all animals.'

"Ewald once mentioned that men touched by such evil turned them into lizards," continued the black horse, "Perhaps this same power transformed you, Link."

Link couldn't say the power of Twilight was evil. After all, Midna possessed the power and despite her snide demeanor and cruel humour, she was not an evil being at heart. At least that was what he wanted to believe. However, he had no other leads to go by. Finding Soul Edge might be his only answer…

"Krone!" All ears perked at the familiar voice of the princess yelling from somewhere outside.

Matilda teased, "My human beckons. Best you go, great wolf."

Link sighed at the mare's mockery with a deep rumble in his throat. He stood up and padded out of the stables and into the crisp night air. 'Krone' was his given name by the princess when he could not convey his true name to her. When the woman asked if he had a name, he tried to indicate to the links of the broken chain around his front leg but that resulted in odd childish sounding names like 'Chainy' and 'Clasper' and other ridiculous ones. He gave up trying soon after and Princess Hilde eventually ended up suggesting 'Krone', named after her family and kingdom. Not long after that, she brought him before her castle's blacksmith to remove the metal clasp around his foot. Without the clinking chain, he could sneak through the shadows more quietly.

He spotted Her Highness walking towards the stable alone. Normally she would be accompanied by Gerhilde but the older woman with the rounded face, green eyes and braided blonde hair was nowhere to be seen. Gerhilde was strong-willed unlike her horse, having only raised a questioning brow when she first saw Link enter the castle grounds.

"There you are, Krone," the princess greeted, her smile visible under the light of the waning moon. She was holding a large metal dish with a domed silver cover. Whatever was hidden under the lid smelled absolutely delicious and it made the wolf's mouth water. "I brought you your supper." Even though she was a princess, she rarely dressed as one, choosing armour over jewellery and practical clothing over fancy dresses. She would look plain one day and a warrior princess the next. Currently, she was covered in a simple black woolen cloak to protect her from the brisk autumn night. Beneath she wore a long-sleeved blouse and plain trousers along with hide boots that were scuffed from constant wear. Always by her hip was her short sword, _Frischer Himmel_, its rounded silver pommel poking out into the moonlight.

Food was always brought by her and she did not mind, not after the first day where her frightened cooks and serving boys tried to feed him table scraps off the dirty floor. He refused to eat the leftovers for he was not an animal. After hearing about his stubbornness, the princess took it as her duty to personally bring him each day's main dinner course as an apology for her servants' previously rude treatment. He tried to show her that it wasn't necessary but it did not seem like she understood him. Matilda even dared to suggest he should go hunting for his own food if he did not want Her Highness to treat him so kindly. "The mere thought of killing a meal that would beg for mercy makes me ill," he had told the mare. "And I would not want the taste of blood in my mouth."

"But you are a wolf," she had stated frankly.

"I am a man."

Instead of putting the dish on the floor as usual, Princess Hilde started to walk away with it, bringing a look of confusion on the wolf's face. "Come and follow me, Krone." Silently, he treaded right behind her heels. It had become a common sight to see both princess and wolf together within the castle grounds. Already, it had earned Link different titles among Ewald and his knights; 'Princess's watching spirit', 'Wolfkrone's Guardian', 'Royal Green Wolf' and his least favourite, 'Her Highness's pet'. With her being the kingdom's ruler, she was the most knowledgeable about the state of her surrounding lands and the ongoing events within the kingdom and beyond the border. It was valuable yet useless information at the same time.

They passed the stables and ventured along the inner perimeter of the castle's great black stone wall. They fell within shadows where the light of the burning braziers did not reach and where the eyes of sentries did not see, out in the far, black corner near the southeastern watchtower. Above, Link could see the red flickers of burning torches where guards stood on watch and patrolled the walls. The princess squeezed behind a pile of dusty old crates and barrels while he leapt over them. She groped the wall and found a small gap where stone had crumbled and fallen between wall and tower, made by a large, gnarled root of an enormous tree growing into the black stone from the other side. The hole was a narrow fit for the wolf, his large shoulders scraped against cold, broken stone as he passed the width of the stone barricade that was equal to his body length from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail. The princess was slender enough to crawl through the opening with hardly any trouble.

Link was met with a rush of icy wind and the loud rustling of leaves on the other side. Darkness opened to pure moonlight scattered by the shade of a giant thick-trunked tree towering nearby. Eyes wide, he stepped onto a small ledge made of natural rock and gnarled, twisted roots that overlooked the valleys below the high cliff where Wolfkrone Castle was built upon. The sight of the land below was marvelous; the points of the craggy mountains dotted the distant horizon, black forests lay silent in the night in the far west, split by a silver weaving river that connected the mountains to the vast plains that reached the cliffs. Just under the cliff was the sleeping city with its many streets and buildings lit up with the flames of torches and braziers. From where he stood, the fires were like burning rubies scattered throughout the maze of the city.

"Let us get out of this wind," said the princess. She settled in a nook near the base of the tree, facing the expanse of her kingdom, to shield against the cold element.

Link sat close to her as she placed the metal dish on the ground between them and lifted the lid. His dinner was a roasted duck seared with garlic and covered in honey. He bowed his head for the meal and she only smiled in return. Fangs bit into sweet, succulent meat and fat as the wolf ate his meal. In silence, Her Highness stared out at the vast landscape before them, her face unreadable. The remains of his dinner were nothing but bones and grease on the silver platter a moment later.

When he finished, the princess asked, "Will you be staying here any longer?"

Link nodded. He had no choice. He was desperate for finding clues on how to return to Hyrule and so far Soul Edge was the only thing that sounded capable of doing just that unless he found something else within the castle walls. Since Princess Hilde and her army knew the whereabouts of Soul Edge, he had to remain with them in hope of finding it. He could not leave on his own. The land was foreign and he would be alone. It was likely he would end up getting terribly lost in the wild and eventually starve to death. Also, he had grown rather fond of the noble princess and owed her a great debt for her hospitality and kindness towards him.

They sat in companionable silence for awhile until Her Highness spoke up, "I used to come here when I was very little to hide from everyone." She smiled slightly as she recalled the past. "It frightened Gerhilde and Ewald every time for they thought I had either ran off or got kidnapped." She closed her eyes with content at the fond memories and the wind played with her long auburn hair as she continued. "My father always worried and would send his men all over the castle to find me. He was a wonderful father and he loved me very much..." Her smile soon faded and despair took hold of her. "But he is gone now... I have failed to protect him and now he is missing. I do not even know if he is still alive."

It was a rare sight to see someone who was usually so bold and determined look so uncertain and hopeless. Link looked at her worriedly.

She drew her knees toward her body and wrapped her arms around them, pulling her cloak tight, and rested her chin on top. "Father…" she whispered, gazing down at the city below, forlorn. "Forgive me." No longer was she the strong, devoted ruler of the Wolfkrone Kingdom, but a sad child she never had time to be; a child that no one else could see for she was the princess and she was supposed to be unfaltering, unyielding, and fortified in mind and spirit.

From the spoken pity and sympathy between her knights and servants, Link had learned of her early coming of age. And just like them, he felt the same for her. However, he had a feeling Her Highness was sick of seeing their looks of pity and tired of hearing their kind words. He carefully approached her and sat right by her side. She did not notice him until he gently nudged her shoulder with his nose. Startled, she raised her head to meet his gaze with wide, brown eyes. He told her in silence; do not be afraid to cry.

Slowly, her lips curled into a small smile and she raised her right hand covered in fine leather only to hesitate above the wolf's head. "Apologies," she murmured, drawing back her hand. "I do not mean to disrespect you, great wolf." He smirked internally. She knew he did not like being petted like a dog. However, if she desired it; if it comforted her, he would allow it just for the one night. He shifted his head beneath her right hand, telling her that he did not mind. Link nodded and pressed his head against her open palm. He lay down as she stroked from the top of his head and down his mane, slow and careful the first few times before the movement became natural. He had to admit that it did not feel too bad to have his fur softly caressed by the gentle hands of the princess. Moments passed through the night when Her Highness finally stopped to rest her hand atop his head. Blue eyes peered up at her curiously, seeing the face of the strong princess return.

After awhile, she withdrew her hand and looked away. In times of war and chaos, she could not afford to waver in her resolve. "Tears are a sign of weakness," Princess Hilde said softly. "In these times of trouble, I cannot afford that. For the sake of my people, I must stay strong and control my emotions, no matter how hard it is…" She raised her hand up and gazed at it carefully. "For generations, my kingdom has stood strong and proud and no matter how powerful our enemies may be, we had never faltered or surrendered." She put her hand to her heart and said firmly, "I have inherited a great legacy. For my honor and my people, I cannot afford to lose against Nightmare. Even if I have to face him and Soul Edge by myself, I will protect my homeland."

Link understood that she must be referring to the Azure Knight and his army of monsters and demons threatening her kingdom. He looked at her with concern and nudged her, as if asking her when the great battle would take place.

"Soon," she said, her voice quiet and unwavering. "And we will put an end to the evil that has destroyed so many of my people's lives." She met his gaze, her eyes burning with passion. "In honour of their sacrifices, we will prevail. The Azure Knight will exist no more come this winter. Krone," her eyes softened, as she asked, "Will you fight beside me in the name of justice and in the name of Wolfkrone?" She seemed slightly embarrassed as she continued. "I know it is hard to ask you to join me as we head south to Osthreinsburg Castle in the next month. It will be dangerous but I believe that if you are there with us as the symbol of our kingdom, we will prevail against the evils of Soul Edge."

Link snorted at her belief. She had to understand that she could not rely on him for bringing victory to a war against a great evil. He was only a man trapped within the body of a wolf… He was no guardian spirit. He could not wield a sword and he lacked any magical powers. All he could do was growl, bite and tear with his fangs. And he was alone… usually Midna would help him battle in his cursed form… Her hopeful expression faltered when she noticed that he seemed unwilling. Seeing such disappointment on her face disheartened Link greatly. She and Matilda were the first to trust and befriend him and he had done nothing to repay their kindness.

He sighed in guilt, a low rumble in his throat, and nodded his head twice. He would join her forces to the cursed castle and seek out the power of Soul Edge. He would protect her along with her knights for she was a princess, young, strong and trusting. If it was victory that she sought, then he would defeat the Azure Nightmare himself if no other warrior in her army could. (How was he going to do that, he wasn't entirely sure.) He would see to it that both of their goals were met.

She smiled at him gratefully before asking, "Do you believe that we will win?"

Link did not truly know. All he did know was that they would both do their best for the sake of her kingdom. Sitting up, he nodded in assurance and returned her confidence. "Thank you, great wolf. You are the sign… I am certain you have come here to aid us in some way."

The wolf lightly shook his head to disagree but Her Highness simply laughed. "It is what I want to believe…" A grateful smile adorned her lips once more and she brushed her hand through his mane. "Great wolf, Krone, I am honoured to have met you." She shivered slightly when a cold wind blew past her. "Come, the night has grown cold and late. Let us head back before someone notices that I am missing." She gathered the dirty platter and domed lid and climbed to her feet. Link followed her closely, leaving behind the giant lonely tree.

Before she entered the hole, she looked down at her beautiful lands and at the bright moon in the sky. She drew her sword and pointed it upward and said in a strong voice, "With my sword and lance, I shall cut down all that threatens Wolfkrone. Darkness will never lay claim to my people and together…" she looked down at Link and smiled. "We shall bring forth a new dawn for my people!"

Link stood beside her and raised his head up to the moon in encouragement. Opening his mouth, he howled his own promises and the wind carried the majestic wolf and princess's vows down to the citizens of Wolfkrone. Dawn will arrive… no matter how long and dark the night. With the same thought in both of their hearts, Link and Princess Hilde returned to the castle. Let the gods have mercy on the souls of their enemies as fangs, lance and sword tear through the battlefield as they fight for righteousness and justice.


End file.
